


Family Jewel

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Post-Endgame, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: And Carol's proud of it.





	Family Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Last night was a delirium of stars; heady and tart. Carol's fingertips were hot and glowing, her hands full of hips, her body refreshed as it always is when newly returned to Earth.

"A family jewel," teased Monica, kissing Carol's nose. She was wearing Carol's old jacket, nothing else. Unbearably sexy.

Carol smirked. "Proud of it."

This morning, meanwhile, is dipped with softness. Snug and ripe. Carol is making omelettes; she has missed doing so for her Lieutenant Trouble. Monica reads out a paragraph of her rocket project, her hip pressed against the kitchen counter. The kettle sings with tea.


End file.
